official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring City, Tennessee
Spring City is a town in Rhea County, Tennessee. The population of the town is 1,981. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 92.38% White (1,830) 4.14% Other (82) 3.48% Black or African American (69) 25.5% (505) of Spring City residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Spring City has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 1 Pokemon theft in 2018, and averages 0.87 murders a year. Pokemon See the Rhea County page for more info. Fun facts * On July 28, 2016, a train hauling coal derailed by the train depot and museum due to a faulty wheel on one of the privately owned coal cars. There were no casualties. A lengthy cleanup followed, where both track crossings in town had to be closed while repairs were made and debris cleared. * The city received an economic boost in 1942 with the Tennessee Valley Authority's completion of Watts Bar Dam and its associated reservoir southeast of the town. That same year saw the completion of the Watts Bar Fossil Plant, TVA's first coal-fired plant. In 1973, TVA began building Watts Bar Nuclear Generating Station. Its first reactor, Watts Bar Unit 1, became active in 1996. The construction of the second reactor, Watts Bar Unit 2, was originally suspended in 1985, but resumed in 2007, and was completed in 2016. * Spring City began as a stop along the Cincinnati Southern Railroad in the 1870s. The town was originally named Sulphur Springs, because of the mass amount of sulphur in the water. Sometime later came about "Rheaville," and later became incorporated with nearby Rhea Springs, and took on the name Rhea Springs. Due to an explosion, much of the town flooded or burnt, and the town relocated to its current location and was renamed Spring City, in honor of the original settlement, Sulphur Springs. The original location now lies at the bottom of a nearby section of Watts Bar Lake.Spring City thrived as a railroad shipping hub during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Its first depot, a simple wooden building constructed in 1879, burned in 1892, and was replaced by a larger one. This second depot was in turn replaced by the current depot, which was completed by the Southern Railway in 1909. * On August 22, 1955, 11 schoolchildren were killed, and many others injured, when their school bus was struck by a freight train at a track crossing in Spring City. * Spring City received another boost in 1962 when the Watts Bar Pokemon Camp was opened. * Spring City doesn't have much in the way of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a McDonald's, Hardee's, Subway, Piggly Wiggly, a few local restaurants and businesses, Tennessee Valley Theatre, a little bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, Winstead's American Grill & King of Pizza, a Howard Johnson hotel, La Hacienda Mexican, and not much else. Category:Tennessee Towns Category:Tennessee Cities